


[Podfic] Buy You a Mockingbird

by RsCreighton



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Babyfic! When Tony unexpectedly becomes a parent, his world view drastically changes. And changes. Then it changes again. And then again.





	[Podfic] Buy You a Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buy You A Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256017) by [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll). 



## Buy You a Mockingbird

  


**Author:** Jadedoll  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Babyfic! When Tony unexpectedly becomes a parent, his world view drastically changes. And changes. Then it changes again. And then again..  


## Streaming Audio

### One

#### 35:04

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/01.mp3)  
  


### Two

#### 38:38

####    
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/02.mp3)  
  


### Three

#### 28:57

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/03.mp3)  
  


### Four

#### 33:02

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/04.mp3)  
  


### Five

#### 33:12

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/05.mp3)  
  


### Six

#### 22:33

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/06.mp3)  
  


### Seven

#### 7:02

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/07.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/256017) | **Word Count** 29652  
[MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/%5bMCU%5d%20Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird.zip) | **Size:** 181 MB | **Duration:** 3:18:33  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird/%5bMCU%5d%20Buy%20You%20A%20Mockingbird.m4b) | **Size:** 94 MB | **Duration:** 3:18:33  

  
---  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for Paraka for the Stony Trumps Hate Fanauction! <3


End file.
